


Easy in His Skin

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alley Sex, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you need something to wear you out, huh?" Judy asks. She cracks her knuckles. "Maybe I can help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy in His Skin

Most of the others are out cold by the time Yuri gives up on sleeping. Raven passed out almost as soon as they made it back to the inn, and Karol wasn't far behind. Rita's curled on her side, one protective arm thrown over Estelle, no matter how much she tries to play it cool when she's awake. It's cute, really. Judy's sitting against the wall at the far side of the room, her eyes closed. It's hard to tell whether she's sleeping or not.

Yuri rolls out of bed and picks up his sword. Repede looks up, his tail thumping the floor once. "Nah, you stay here," Yuri whispers. "I won't be long."

Repede sighs, like he wants Yuri to know he's disappointed -- man, _everybody_'s after him to take care of himself lately -- but he puts his head back down on his paws. Yuri slips out of the room as quietly as he can, easing the door shut again behind him.

In the capital there was a curfew, so after dark things got pretty quiet outside. The guild types in Dahngrest don't seem to go for the curfew thing, though -- there's still plenty going on. Yuri wanders through town, mostly avoiding people. He feels restless, pretty sure that small talk isn't going to help.

And then when he stops at a corner, trying to pick his next direction, he hears a familiar voice from behind him. "I hope you're not looking for trouble again."

He turns around. Judy's smiling, but her smile's always kind of dangerous. "Course not," he says, and grins back. "Wouldn't want to give Captain Karol a reason to hurt himself trying to punish me for breaking guild laws. You know."

Judy raises an eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing, then?"

Yuri shrugs. "Just wandering," he says. "Couldn't get to sleep. Too much pent-up energy, I guess -- getting Ba'ul to give us rides everywhere is convenient and all, but it doesn't wear you out like walking."

"So you need something to wear you out, huh?" Judy asks. She cracks her knuckles. "Maybe I can help."

Yuri's heart kicks up a little. "What, right here?" he says. "I don't know, aren't you afraid some poor guardsman will come try to break it up?" Do they _have_ guardsmen in Dahngrest? They must. Probably there's a guild just for that.

"They won't come looking if we're not obvious," Judy says. She takes a step backward, into the shadows of the alley. "Come on." Three steps back and she's barely visible. If Dahngrest does have guards on duty, they must have better things to do than break this up. Yuri follows her.

He barely sees the first punch coming, can't get his hands up fast enough to even pretend to block. She connects hard with the corner of his mouth, snapping his head back. "Ow," he says reflexively.

"Too much?" she asks.

Yuri presses his knuckles to his lip, hard. It's swelling already, sore when he pushes on it. "No," he says. "That was great." He takes a step forward and throws a punch of his own.

Judy's better in the dark than he is, or more ready for it, because she moves, so he just catches her shoulder, and then she's swinging one leg up in a sweeping kick. He does try to block that one, because she's got a lot of power there, but even deflected it's a solid thump to his ribs. Yuri grunts.

"Nice," he says. He swings again, connects better this time, knocks her back into the wall. Her breath huffs, a little pained sound, and she dives for him again.

To have a good chance of winning, Yuri would need to stay in close, so her kicks wouldn't be such a threat. He doesn't really care. Every time she hits him, warmth spreads out in the wake of the pain. The coliseum fights are a little like this, but it's better with Judy. He feels so calm, so easy in his skin -- and hard, too, which is a little awkward but it's not like he can ask her to wait a second while he adjusts his pants.

"You're bleeding," Judy points out, when he's pretty comfortably aching all over.

Yuri licks his lip and tastes copper. "You sorry?" he asks.

She makes that cute little pouting thoughtful face for a second. "No," she says.

"Good," Yuri says. "Me neither." He takes a step toward her, and he's pretty sure it's obvious what he wants. Judy's smart about people.

She meets him halfway, slides her arms around his waist like they were planning on this all along -- were they? maybe they were, after all -- and kisses him. Damn, but she feels great, soft in just the right places and strong everywhere else. She bites down on his lip right where it's sore, and he groans into her mouth.

"You know, you're kind of mean, Judy," he says.

"Am I?" she asks, and squirms against him. "I thought you liked it."

Yuri grins, pushing her back toward the wall. "I do," he says. "Think we could still be quiet enough not to get the guards' attention doing this?"

She slides one hand down and gives his cock a good, hard squeeze. "Let's find out," she says.

"Sounds good to me." Yuri reaches for his own belt -- no way he wants to try to figure out her strappy garters and stuff when it's barely light enough to see. _She_ gets her costume undone without even needing to take her gloves off, and Yuri can smell the dark salt of her cunt in the air between them. "Damn," he says. He presses a hand up between her legs. Her curls are damp and the folds between them are soaking. "You like hurting me that much?"

"It looks good on you," Judy says, and her tone makes Yuri's cock ache. She leans back and braces her shoulders against the wall, then hooks one leg around his waist. "Come here."

"Can't turn down an offer like that," Yuri says. He gets his hands under her thighs and lifts, and she reaches down to guide his cock home. He pins her to the wall and sinks in deep, and she croons a sweet little sound in his ear like that feels just as good for her as it does for him.

She gets both legs locked around his waist, drapes her arms over his shoulders. It feels like he should have all the leverage here, but the way she flexes her thighs, the way her heels dig into the small of his back, make it really clear how she wants him to move. Yuri nuzzles her throat -- she smells good, musky and sweet -- and nips at her ear. She _squeaks_, and he can't help grinning.

Of course, then she snarls a hand in his hair and pulls, and that wipes the expression off his face in a hurry. "Judy," he breathes. "Yeah, like that, fuck." She hums, and her cunt shivers, clenches around his cock for a second. "Did you just --"

"I'm not done," she says, and pulls harder, until he _has_ to tilt his head back. It still hurts, even when he does, like she isn't just trying to make him move, more like -- she bites his throat where it's bared now, and Yuri moans. Judy makes another sweet noise against his skin, and bites harder.

"Just like that," Yuri says, "don't stop -- hurts just right." He holds on, keeps her pinned to the wall and rocks his hips -- he can't get a really long stroke in a position like this, but that's fine, nothing wrong with staying right where he is when it feels this good. His bruises hurt, and where she's biting down hurts, and the pain just hums through him, makes everything feel brighter, sharper, more vivid, _more_ \-- she clenches around him again, harder this time, and muffles her little pleasure sobs in the hollow of his throat, and he needed this release, needed it so bad, can't hold on anymore and he's losing it, shuddering, as deep inside her as he can get.

His arms feel pretty shaky afterward, and when she unlocks her ankles and shifts her weight a little he almost drops her. "Shit," Yuri says. "Sorry."

Judy laughs, just a little, and they manage to get untangled without any actual disasters. "Feeling a little better now?" she says. "Like you might be able to sleep?"

"Yeah, I think the odds are good," Yuri says. "Thanks." He does his best to clean up -- they're still going to smell pretty obvious, he's sure, but there's not much he can do about that out here -- and waits for Judy to get her costume back together. "You have a good time?"

"Of course," she says. She reaches up and touches his split lip, more gently this time. "I think I have a gel for that, if you want."

Probably he should, but Yuri shakes his head. "I'll have one in the morning if I need it," he says. "Don't want to give up my souvenirs too fast, you know?"

That makes Judy smile. She walks with him back out of the alley, and nobody on the main street even notices them -- Dahngrest is too busy, too wild, for anyone to care. It's kind of nice. "We should probably head back now, don't you think?" she says. "So Repede doesn't worry."

"Yeah," Yuri says, and smiles back. "Let's go."


End file.
